The Great Escape English version
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Cuddy and Wilson moved on, but an unexpected evenment make them turn to the past? Spoiler for Season 7 and the very begining of season 8  but everybody knows where House was in the first episode right?   Hachel Huddy Hilson/FS
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm fench ^^

That's my excuse for the rubbish english that will follow (don't worry I have a beta reader named **JUICE 64** ^^)

So, an american fan (chloe2007 to not mention her name) asked me to put this story in english... Here it is !

It's not totally translated yet, but my WONDERFUL bêta: **JUICE 64** and I are working on it =)

There is two ending, the first one isn't a happy one but our little frenches hearts could'nt stand it, so I wrote a second.

Oh, and did I say that my wonderful bêta is **JUICE**** 64**?

No seriously you can thank her (or not ^^ ?)

Without her I wouldn't have put that story in english, so don't forget she too deserves flowers (or bricks hahaha)

Disclaimer: I've been trying to buy Lisa and catch Hugh with her but it didn't work. So House still is the property of David Shore.

Pairing: Huddy, Hachel are the big two in this story, but House and Wilson are still friends ^^

* * *

><p>The Great Escape.<p>

Cuddy tried to stay calm, feddling with her purse. Wilson put his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some relief that nobody could bring to her.

The policeman finally came.

- Hello doctors Cuddy and Wilson, he greeted quickly. I'm lieutenant Johnson.

- Do you know something? Did you find her? Exclaimed Cuddy.

- We would like to ask you some questions to find out if anyone means you harm in any way, for any reason…

-You know nothing

- We're still looking for her doctor Cuddy.

- You didn't find her! It's not enough! It's been already 2 days!

Wilson cut in.

- Lisa, just answer their questions, if it can help…

Cuddy sighted, running her shaking hand over her forehead.

- How could one be sure that it's an abduction?

- We thought that it's the most plausible reason, you are the dean of a prestigious hospital, patients or competitors might want to hurt you.

- In that case, they take it out directly on me !

- You certainly care less about yourself than about your daughter, doctor Cuddy.

True. Since House had mistook her living room with her garage , she had nothing more than Rachel and her new job in New York City…

- I don't think I wronged anyone . At least Not in a way they want to kidnap my litle girl.

There was another possibility that had nothing to do with her, for somebody kidnap a child, she preferred not to think about it.

The policeman's phone interrupted her dark thoughts.

- Excuse me…

He took the receiver, a paper and a pencil, ready to take the description of another missing person.

Wilson caught Cuddy's hand and squeezed it slightly, giving her a reassuring smile.

- You have managed to let out someone with mobility issues from a psychiatrique hospital? shouted Johnson aghast.

Wilson couldn't help but looked up at that. But that was ridiculous. House wasn't the only cripple in the world. Plus he had been in jail for already two years, after one year of hiding, not in an asylum.

He caught sight of him everywhere he went, he even dreamt about him sometimes. He often pictured himself telling him how much he was a dangerous irresponsible bastard, telling himhe had moved on , that he is getting married and soon, becoming a daddy.

He had nothing to do with self-destructive drug-addicts who hurt people around them in their explosion anymore.

So why he kept thinking about him?

- I hope you will tell them for me that they're incompetent idiots ? Right, we're going to look for him.

Johnson ended the call and rubbed his eyes wearily.

- Where was she the last time you saw her?

Cuddy told it again.

- In the garden, playing... She bit her lower lip, trying to keep it from trembling. I left her 5 minutes for a phone call...

- Have you seen suspicious-looking people around your house? Potentials threats for a child?

Here we are... Roughly speaking "Have you seen a pedophile in your neighbourhood ?"

- N-no! Most of my neighbours are old couples, they wouldn't hurt a fly ! And... They adore Rachel, they treat her like their own grand-daughter!

- Do you think that her biological parents...

- Her mother died 3 weeks after her birth and her father must be in college now, he wouldn't want a child...

Johnson took some notes.

- I'm sorry doctor Cuddy, unless you receive a ransom demand, I doubt they keep your daughter with them...

Cuddy let slip a sob , Wilson wrapped his arm around her, glaring at the officer for his lake of tact.

- We're going to send CSI in your garden, we'll see if they find something...

Cuddy nodded, wiping away her tears.

- Find them, that's all I ask!

- We will try our best.

* * *

><p><span>Two days Later<span>

- Good morning Doctor Cuddy, lieutenant Johnson speaking. We may have something, could you come here, quickly?

- Of course! Exclaimed the dean of New York Presbitarian Hospital.

Only 10 minutes later, she was meting with Johnson, Wilson by her side.

- What could you tell me about Gregory House?

Cuddy gaped at him, what did her ex-boyfriend have to do with that? Johnson seemed to notice her confusion, so he clarified:

- He escaped from the psychiatric hospital he was kept in two days before your daughter disapeared, and...

Wilson cut him off abruptly.

- House is in jail, you're mistaking with someone else.

- He has been transferred about six months after his incarceration and according to his fellow prisoner there were good reasons to do it...

Wilson sniffed, unbelieving.

- What did he do? He stuck two pencils in his nose, put underpants on his head and said "Wobble wobble" ? He is not insane, if his fellow prisoner believed it, so they're idiots!

Johnson raised his eyebrow.

- No, apparently he suffers from multiple personalities, and can't wake up without screaming if we don't give him a sedative...

A sickening feeling took place in Wilson's gut. He quickly pulled himself together : House was clever enough to fake a cancer, so personality troubles... It was easy as pie.

- Do you think he took Rachel? Squeaked Cuddy.

- Dates tally. He's obviously seeking revenge...

- Revenge for what? Cut off Wilson once again. For destroying her living room with his car, putting four lives in danger? He can only blame himself for that!

- Try and tell that to a crazy man, we'll see how he take it! Retorted Johnson, annoyed. We launched a missing person appeal to find him, if we're lucky, Rachel is with him! So, the question is: do you know where he could be in particular ?

- No! First, how he would have known where I live ? Plus, he has nothing to do in New York, all he's got is in Princeton!

- The asylum is in New York, well, not far from New York. And he has nothing to do in Princeton, he isn't a doctor anymore and all his belongings have been taken.

Wilson looked at him with eyes wide-open.

- The prisoners stuff are supposed to be seized when they are sentenced to spend the rest of their life in jail, right?

- He was in a _psychiatric hospital _Doctor Wilson, he has completely lost it , he isn't a responsible adult anymore, he was supposed to end his life in this hospital.

- So, my daughter is with a madman... Just great. mumbled Cuddy.

In a way, it comforted her to know Rachel with House. She couldn't imagine him hurting the little girl...

But she couldn't imagine either that he was capable of crashing his car into her home, only because he was jealous... And yet, he did it!

What could he do since he had lost his mind?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Thank you a lot, I never received that much reviews for a single chapter in a lifetime ^^

This chapter is shorter (1000 words in french, 889 in english!), but you'll know what happened to Greg, so I hope you'll like it.

R&R please!

* * *

><p>Nurse Garett stood proudly in front of lieutenant Jones, not in the least ashamed of her actions.<p>

- You have helped a mentally ill man to escape from the asylum. You don't deny anything?

- No. But the "why" should interest you! Retorted the middle aged woman.

- I'm listening. Replied Jones, feeling it was going to be a big one.

- You didn't wonder why the hospital reported his disappearance only 3 days after I helped him to escape ? They barely took care of him!

- What? He was mistreated? Asked Jones frowning.

- Not treated at all! When he arrived, they began to sedate him, it has to be said that he was crying foul , that he wasn't mad, he hadn't his place in a nuthouse... But that is normal, they often react like this... But then they left him sedated for months... When he woke up, it was to be injected a new dose...

- He didn't have a doctor to take his case? Asked Jones.

- He had. But for some obscure reason, the only thing he wanted to do with Greg was that. Greg went through all states of mind: one time he begged to go outside, one time he threatened to call his lawyer...

Garett cleared her throat, holding back her tears.

- If he wasn't totally mad when he came there, _that_ certainly finished him off... He began to mistake me for his mother...

- You said it was like that only for the first few months, not years, so what happened next?

- You probably heard he is suffering from multiple personality disorder? For the time being I counted three of them... Well, one of these personality can be very violent , he ... tried to strangle a nurse who came for give him a shot... So they put him in isolation with a straightjacket.

- How much time did he stay in? Asked Jones who was beginning to feel sick.

- I really don't know... They're supposed to stay in for three hours max, but I didn't see him for a few days... After that, they stopped to consistently sedate him , he was obliged to do PT with me and an other nurse, because he had lost a lot of muscular mass... When he was able to walk again, I went to talk to the director of the hospital but he didn't believed me and told me I should be ashamed to accuse a respectable doctor...

I was transferred into an other departement, but e kept on seeing Greg during my free time. She shook her head. Somebody had to feed him!

- What finally did make up your mind to help him to escape ?

- I saw him being beaten up by security agents. Several times. And nobody bothered to do something. The director threatened to fire me if I kept on "slandering a performing staff who have already showed their abilities better than I me". It was the straw that broke the camel's back. I gave him food from the cafeteria, nurses scrubs, and I let him go out by the backdoor. I assume, they noticed he wasn't there when they missed their favourite punching-ball!

- So you just let him disappear in New York! What do you think is going to happen to him in the street? Exclaimed Jones offended.

- Believe me. He has what he needs.

- You know where he is? You have to tell me!

Garett saw red.

- So that you can send him back? Not gonna happen. Leave him alone now, He served his sentence. And even more !

- And what if I tell you he kidnapped a little girl?

- He can't hurt anybody!

- You told yourself that one of his personality is violent.

- Trust me. After the whole straitjacket thing, that "Greg" won't show up again. Suppose you are locked in a little room without aeration, covered of mattresses so you can hit your head against the walls as much as you want, and in a straitjacket with a bum leg for 1 day. Now suppose this for a week. That certainly subdued him!

- That little girl needs her mom! Don't involve her in that, and don'tobstruct the justice!

- Justice? First, do justice to what's left of Doctor House before you sentence him again!

- We will. No worries, but the girl and her mother don't deserve that.

Garett lowered her head. She was herself a mother of three children. She took the paper and the pencil and wrote down an address.

- He saved my daughter. He is a doctor not a killer. Please don't hurt him.

- We'll do what we have to. Tonight, doctor Hourani as well as his crooked security guards, will be behind the bars, Rachel will come back to her mother, and we'll take care of Mr House.

Jones bit her lower lip. This woman had only helped a man in danger and she still risked so much...

Sighing, she switch her dicta-phone off, and wrote a phone number on a little paper.

- She is the best lawyer I know. Tell her it's Lieutenant Jones who sent you, she will understand.

- Thank you! murmured Garett having a lump in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I know, it's been a little while, but that one is longer and has been harder to translate.

For all the Hachel fans, I hope you'll like it!

For the reviews Thank you again, they are the water and bread of my muse!

* * *

><p>Cuddy wiped her eyes for the hundredth time while Johnson told them<p>

the big lines of what they had learned from nurse Garett.

At the same time, a a team of police officers was driving to the apartment where the nurse had settled House , ready to bring back the girl to her mother, and the abductor to the hospital.

Wilson was pacing back and forth, running occasionally his shaky hand through his hair. This was so surreal... And yet, House had to stumble on one of his former fellow who despised him more than anything while he was vulnerable... Swearing under his breath, he began to imagine the worst deaths he could inflict on Hourani, when Cuddy laid her hand on his forearm.

- There's no point James. He will get what he deserves, calm down.

-They could have killed him Lisa! Kill him! And nobody would have been aware of it, we probably would have never been informed.

- I know, but he met a good person.

She frowned. She knew very well this expression on Wilson's face.

- You aren't feeling guilty, are you?

Wilson hid his face in his hands, he didn't want to look at Cuddy while saying what he was going to say.

- I... I was angry... I wanted somebody to-to give him a lesson... I was telling to myself that... A few blows wouldn't do any harm to him... But... But... Now... Now when I think about it... God! I'm not better than...than...

- Wilson, there is a gap between wishing someone bad things , and hurting somebody. If the first isn't good, the second is much worse.

- But-but, I spent most of my time telling him I'm his only friend, and-and I didn't even try to ask after him! It's been three years... Good Lord I would hate to have a friend like me!

Johnson gave him a glass of water.

- Drink that, you'll get better. Nothing of all of this is your fault doctor Wilson.

Cuddy rolled her eyes: Wilson was a chronic self-guilty man. But she wasn't better.

The phone rang.

- Lieutenant Johnson... What? You mean they're not there?... They certainly went out for a walk... Yes wait them there.

Cuddy flopped into her chair. So they didn't have Rachel yet. And House was still on the run.

- Now we're sure your daughter was there, we found her cuddly toy.

Johnson couldn't help but laugh a little.

- Not every little girl has a pirate plush for sleeping!

Cuddy smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Greg entered into the bus, his heart beating fast.<p>

All these police cars... Did they come for him? He didn't want to go back there... And Monica had not come back yet...

He gave a bill at random to the driver who glanced at him, annoyed, before thrusting a lot of more money in his hand, mumbling about these people who gave you 50 bucks when you only asked for 2.

The driver smiled to the little girl who was following her grandfather with a look of veneration, she gave it back, showing two little holes where her front teeth should be. Adorable.

Since there was only one sit, Greg took Rachel in his lap, ignoring the shot of pain running into his leg.

- Where are we goin' now Hows ?

- We go exploring. I saw a park with rides. Do you want to go?

- Oh yaaaaaa' !

She became serious again.

- Maybe should go t'see my schoolmistress and tell her I won't go to school today...

- School? Greg made a face. Boring! I learned a lot of fun things without going to school!

Rachel's eyes lighted up.

- True?

- Yep! I'll show you if you want! We're going to the zoo! Exclaimed Greg excited.

- Ok! Let's go, Bloody Scallywag!

-A room with two beds please. Asked Greg politely.

The woman gave him a key, smiling.

- Have a nice stay!

- Hows I can't finish it! Rachel whined, holding her cotton candy out to him.

- Don't worry ship's girl! Captain Whitebeard gonna put a jinx on it ! Greg exclaimed , biting into the candy.

- Yohoho! Rachel screamed, with her best pirate voice. She went into the elevator, brandishing her wooden sabre, closely followed by Greg whose his three days beard was coloured in pink.

* * *

><p>- It's been two days, they didn't came back yet.<p>

- Do you think he could have take Rachel abroad ?

- No, they couldn't pass the frontier, neither the airport without being caught... Plus I doubt House is wealthy enough to be able to afford two plane tickets.

-So they're still in New York.

- Probably. He must have seen the police cars in front of his apartment and freaked out... We sent patrols to look for them.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched House's face for a while. He wasn't speaking anymore, staring into space, sat on his bed, fists clenched on his knees.<p>

he didn't express anything, like he was empty.

- Hows ? She called hesitant.

He didn't react, lost in his own world.

- Hows ? She called louder.

After a few seconds, he reacted.

- Uh?

He looked at her, confused.

- Oh. Hi the slug.

He looked around him. He wasn't in Monica's apartment anymore... another of those damn blanks, again! He thought for a minute, and remembered the police cars, the zoo, the park, the cotton candy and the hotel.

Rachel looked at him, eyebrows frowned. He was much less funny like that!

At one stroke she remembered something that her mother told her when House was coming home at a regular basis.

_" When House is sad sometimes, it's not because of you, his leg hurt him, very much, so it makes him sad... But if you give him a kiss, he will get better._

Rachel approached him and put a sticky dribbling kiss on his cheek.

- Does your leg hurt?

- No. House answered automatically.

- But, once, Mommy said that sometimes your leg hurts.

House frowned.

- Who?

- Er... Mommy!

House stood up briskly, startling Rachel.

- I-I-I-I'm C-com-ing back! St-ay here!

He exited the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Then, he ran to the balcony where he vomited violently.

He let himself slid to the floor sobbing. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Rachel just said a common word and that put him in all its forms. And yet, it was without doubt one of the first words he had learned, one of those he has used the most, so what the hell was going on between him and this damn word for him to become a wreck sobbing on the balcony of a hotel?

Not wanting to be found like that, he stood up and exited the hotel, leaning heavily on his cane.

His leg didn't hurt.

It was in his head.

He was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Little drama coming! I hope you like it!

Please R&R!

* * *

><p>- I was thinking... Wilson began.<p>

- Yeeees?

- What if... House had been sick longer than we thought, and we didn't notice?

- Wilson, I practically lived with him for almost a year, I would have realised it.

- But... He is a master in hiding things...

- Yes, but he couldn't hide a mental illness.

- If it was in the first stages... Nurse Garett spoke about a personality more violent than the others, right?

Cuddy glared at him.

- Don't seek excuses for him! He was just himself in destroying my house! The arrogant and jealous bastard that everyone knows!

- What if... It wasn't the case. What if his jump from the fourth floor of that hostel was a "symptom" too?

- What if he just wanted to scare you? Oh, and that's probably because of his disease that my dates are bumbled, your lunches stolen, the patients offended, the ….

- Okay Cuddy, I got it! But you're comparing stolen lunches with a jump from the fourth floor?

Cuddy shook her head.

- What he did is unforgivable, if rightfully it is because of a mental illness he crashed his car into my house, all of his responsibility is taken away. Worse, it becomes our responsibility, because we were the two persons closer to him and we didn't help him. I don't want that!

- Well, as he would answer you...

- If you quote Mick Jagger, I pull your eyebrows out!

Wilson couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

><p>Greg exited the candy store, a candy bag in his hand. He hadn't been very kind with Rachel, by leaving her alone. So he was going to redeem himself. He popped a lollipop into his mouth, self-satisfied.<p>

Suddenly, something pushed him and pinned him against a wall.

- Your wallet, quick sticks you schmuck!

He looked down to see a little gun pointed at his belly. His reaction was immediate. Dropping the candy bag, he pulled his knife out of his belt, and stuck the point on the throat of his attacker.

- Hey! Calm down buddy!

- Who's goin' to calm down, skid mark ? House growled , furious.

The guy stepped back, putting distance between his throat and the 3 inches blade.

Seeing House make a threatening step toward him, he shot and ran.

He saved himself by catching the wall, avoiding to fall. He wasn't in pain. Never in pain. Picking the candy bag, he went back to the hostel as if nothing were wrong.

He found Rachel asleep on the bed. A little smile stretched his lips. He liked her, she had spoken to him while he was walking in a fancy neighbourhood of New York ... Except Monica, nobody talked to him.

And Rachel looked like him, they both loved pirate stories... He winced when his belly throbbed.

In his head, not real.

He went to the bathroom, took some tissues and made cotton wool with them which he stuck into the red hole that the man had done to him. Then he fumbled in his pockets, where he found his yo-yo that he made himself with a fishing line and two corks.

Then, he went near Rachel and took one of her hairpins. Grinding his teeth, he sutured the gash over the cotton with his makeshift.

He wasn't in pain.

He threw the left-over of his yo-yo and the hairpin in the trash. He 'll buy a nicer hairpin for Rachel, and a real yo-yo for himself...

He jumped when he heard an enormous crash in the street.

He hurried to the window, and saw an old Volvo crushed against a streetlight which didn't wait for falling over the car.

_"Get out"_

_"What are you mad about, just let it out, you'll feel better "_

_"You were right, I feel much better."_

He turned his gaze to . Rachel's mom. The woman he had destroyed the house.

" What are you waiting for?"

House turned his head, looking for the origin of the voice.

"Wasn't it your goal from the beginning?"

House put his hand over his ears. That voice scared him. Last time he heard it, it had told him to kill a man. It seems to escalate in volume .

" She tore open your heart, you're in agony because of her, now is the time to tear open hers."

- I-I'm not in pain. He replied by automatism.

" Come on, who are you going to convince by repeating that over and over?"

- I'm nut. Normal peoples are right. Whined Greg. I'm in pain because I'm nut. It's not real. Nut people always are imagining things...

"Yeah. Right. The fact that you were dying of love for her and she left you like a scum after she gave you the hope of a life with her hasn't done anything to you."

_"Don't. Don't, please don't!"_

_"Goodbye House"_

_- _I-I've no ri-right.. I-I've been horrib-ble with her.

He felt like a clamp clasped his chest.

He let out a squeak, falling on the bed. Usually, Monica was with him in these moments, she made the voice go, she kept it from torturing him. She hold him in her arms as if she was his mother.

" Now. You'll feel much better after that. Go on."

His fingers tightened around the knife.

His gaze met Rachel's. She was awake.

She gave him a 200 watt smile.

- You cam' back? We goin' to do super things tonight, right Daddy?

Rachel's smile slowly faded .

- Did I say somethin' wrong?

House touched his cheek. Two wet trails flowed down the length of his face to meet under his chin.

- Rachel... Do you really want me to be your Daddy?

- Ya'! You great Daddy! Rachel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At that instant, House knew the voice was not coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait, I'm getting more and more busy with my studies.

Exams are in to weeks, so I think you will have to wait until then to an update, don't worry after that, I will have plenty of time! (1 month)

Anyway, enjoy, we're nearing the end.

* * *

><p>-We're going to the fair announced House on a jolly tone.<p>

- Yepee! Screamed Rachel. I want the pirate ship!

House shot her an inquiring look.

- It's a very big ship with slides, web to climb and even a tyrolienne to go down from the crow's nest!

- So we will go. Smiled House. Come on ship girl, we have a bus to take.

* * *

><p>Greg checked out the bill and gave back the room's keys.<p>

- We're not comin' back? Asked Rachel.

- No. I will take you back to your mother after.

Rachel stopped abruptly.

- Does that mean, I won't see you again? She asked her eyes filled with tears.

- No! Of course not! Exclaimed Greg devastated to see the little girl's tears flowing on her cheeks.

He crouched down in front of her.

- You know what? We will ask her if she's okay with me coming in your house sometimes. If she says "yes", we'll play together and watch "Brownbeard" for hours!

- And if she says "no"? Sniffled Rachel.

- So we'll see each other at the park! Every Wednesday afternoons! All right ?

Rachel nodded , and threw her arms around his neck to give him a big kiss.

- Well, all set! Come along ship's girl, we have a boat to assault!

* * *

><p>After an hour in the ship and 5 turns in bumper cars, Rachel begun to be tired.<p>

They sat on a bench, Rachel eating a big lollipop, Greg a love-apple.

He counted his money. There wasn't much left. He scowled: It wasn't enough for a hairpin and a yo-yo.

But a turn in the big wheel on the other hand...

- Youre coming? There must be a beautiful view from here. He exclaimed, pointing to the big merry-go-round.

Rachel squealed happily and followed her daddy to the ticket office.

- Eyh! You !

Somebody roughly grasped him by the shoulder.

- That's the guy we saw on TV!

Greg looked at him, surprised.

- On TV? I'm nobody, I don't think you could have seen me on TV!

- Don't screw with me! Aren't you ashamed to attack a kid? Do you know what we do to pedophiles?

- ... What is it a pe...

The blow in his stomach interrupted him in mid-sentence.

He fell on his knees, doubled up, sorting of gasping. If that pain was in his head, it still really hurts like hell...

The man in front of him beckoned him to stand up with a provocative look.

He turned to his buddies laughing.

- That's what they call an unstable and dangerous guy? My grandmother could knock him down with her handbag! Call the cops, they will take what will be left of him.

He kicked man on the floor again in his ribs, turning him over.

- Bad boy!

The young man screamed from pain when a little foot collided with his calf.

- You have no right to hit my Daddy! He has a boo-boo on his leg! screamed Rachel at the top of her lungs.

He put a hand up in a signal of peace, but screamed when she planted her teeth in it.

- Rachel... Stop! Mumbled House, massaging his temples.

_"Domestic violence, eh? We'll put you in your wife's place, you'll know what it's like!"_

_" I maybe killed someone, but I have a _certain amount _of conscience ! It's just lousy to take it out on a woman!"_

_"Give me the drugs if you don't want me to fuck you with your cane!"_

- Please stop...

_" Stop moving moron! Skank has to be useful in a way! What is your use? Beating."_

_" We'll give you a reason to blubber!"_

_" It's no use to complain! It's in your head! And, seriously, who could possibly believe a nut?"_

- Daddy!

House opened his eyes, short of breath.

A crowd had formed around them, people fixed him with worried eyes. Excessively embarrassed to be the centre of attention of the people around while there were a lot of super merry-go-rounds all around, House took Rachel's hand and led her to the exit of the park.

- But... Stop him! It's the guy they were looking for at on ? TV! Shouted the man who hit him.

- You should be ashamed to attack an elderly! Retorted someone.

House's brow twitched but he didn't stop, half dragging Rachel behind him.

- But... The wheel?

- You will see with mommy, I'm bringing you home.

- But...

House wiped his forehead covered of sweat with his sleeve. He wasn't in pain. His imagination was playing bad tricks on him. His hand went to his side.

- Please, Rachel, don't argue.

- It's because of the bad boy ?

- No Rachel. He was right, I deserved it. Come on, we'll miss the bus!

- Why did you deserve it?

House sighed. Kids couldn't see the obviousness.

- I'm skank, that's what I'm born for. Walk.

- Mommy doesn't hit ya!

- She should have. Walk!

Rachel abdicated, pouting.

* * *

><p>Policemen ran into the park where the fairground people were installed, Cuddy and Wilson weren't too far behind.<p>

An old woman hailed them.

- Ha! Here you are! You have to arrest this man!

Johnson's eyes followed the direction the woman was showing.

- But... We haven't been called for him! He exclaimed flabbergasted. What has he done?

The elderly sniffled with disdain.

- He attacked a disabled man, who had been kind enough to bring his grand daughter to the fair.

- Tall? With a cane? Salt and pepper hair?

- More salt than pepper... The little girl was called Rachel, I think...

Cuddy made a rush for the old woman.

-Where are they?

She seemed confused.

- Well... He talked about bringing her back home...

- We have to catch them at my house! Exclaimed Cuddy, turning to Johnson and Wilson.

- Hurry up.

The elderly watched them leave, speechless, the finger still pointed toward the young man.

- But... What about him?

* * *

><p>AN Please! don't hit me, I know it's a bit cruel to leave you there, but ... See you in two weeks ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I'm back! Now, it should go quiet quickly, my exams are over and I have a month for holidays =p

* * *

><p>Rachel tugged House's sleeve. He had this inexpressive face again, which made him so boring, and didn't seem to realize the bus had stop and that it was time to go out.<p>

- Daddyyyy!

Greg raised briskly his head up, disoriented. Without a word, he took Rachel's hand and they got out of the bus .

He had already come here, it was in this quarter he met Rachel. Still holding her hand, they went to the lot. He had to bring back Rachel to her mother.

He would like to have a mom too, she passed away when he was "there".

He had known it from one of the guards, who opened the only letter he received during his committal.

_" Eyh! Limpy! Your Mother 's dead! ... Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault! She surely wanted to be sure she would never see your dirty face again!"_

He didn't show how much it hurt him.

The voice screamed at him to jump at the throat of this guy, but he knew that if he had done it, he would have been beaten up and would have ended in isolation with the straightjacket.

Monica held him very tight this night.

Finally, they arrived in front of the beautiful house.

- Well... Goodbye... Muttered Greg, hesitantly.

- Wait, you said that we'll ask Mommy to let you come back!

Greg frowned. He didn't remember that. But he would like to... If Rachel agreed to share her mom with him, he would come with pleasure.

- Do you think she'll agree? He asked hopefully.

- We'll see!

Rachel caught his hand and led him to the front door.

Greg stopped in front of the wooden barer then hit gently with his fist.

They waited for two minutes but nobody answered.

- Maybe she's sleepin' suggested Rachel.

She tried the doorknob, the door was closed.

- Nooo! How we gonna do? Whinned Rachel.

- Wait a second, I think I've got an idea ! Whispered Greg.

He headed slightly to the right, lifted a flower pot... And came back triumphantly with the key.

Rachel clapped, laughing, they entered into the house stealthily.

- Mom? Murmured the girl. You here?

Not receiving an answer, she thought her mother was at work and led Greg to her room.

- Look! That's my pirate outfit! And here are my books, my playmobile ship, my puppets...

- You really are a big fan! Exclaimed Greg impressed with all her pirate related stuff collection.

- Ya, but at school there are some who say it's only for boys! Muttered Rachel, pouting a little.

- Really? But don't they know there are great pirate women?

- True? Exclaimed Rachel, eyes shining.

- And Ann Bony, does she count for nothing? And the pirate men were very afraid of her!

- Cool! Ya know, they're a little afraid of me too...

- Sooooo, Rachel Bony Cuddy, I name you new pirate woman! Exclaimed Greg, putting his cane on the little girl's shoulders.

- Yeepeee! She seemed to remember something. Look at what I made!

She caught a sheet of paper hidden under her bed and gave it to Greg, a big smile on her face.

It was the drawing of a pirate with a wooden leg, a saber, a scruff and a twisted thing Greg couldn't identify around his neck.

- That's a handsome pirate.

- Normal! It's you! The pirate-doctor!

Greg looked at it with wide eyes. Except for the wooden leg...

- My tetoscope is good uh?

- You mean your stethoscope? Yes it is.

Rachel made a big smile at him. He definitely made her day.

- Hey, Rachel... Can I keep it?

- Yes, I drew it for you!

The corners of Greg's lips shot upwards, she illuminated his day too.

* * *

><p>Cuddy ran to her front-door, surprised to find it open. Wilson came after her, huffing and puffing. The policemen stayed behind, not wanting to afraid the psychotic who was certainly in this house.<p>

- Do... You... Think... They're here?

- I double locked the door. Cuddy said simply. No sign of hacking, so they used the key.

- I hope... This is... Them, I...'m tired of... running... everywhere!

- You definitely have to jog again Wilson. Sighed Cuddy rolling her eyes.

They went to her living-room from where a little light came, praying for House not to have a bad reaction seeing them after two years locked without hearing from them.

They stopped at the door, House and Rachel were both here, asleep on the couch in front of the TV which was on for nobody.

Cuddy approached the couch without a noise, and touch gently her ex's shoulder.

He opened his eyes, disoriented, frowning a little. A blank, again. He looked in front of him, there was a repeat of Brownbeard on TV.

- House.

He jumped, and turned his head to the voice. Joyfully, this one belonged to someone, it wasn't in his head.

- Hmmh? You came back? Rachel and I were waiting for you!

Cuddy frowned, he didn't seem to be nut at all.

- Why did you bring her with you? I didn't know where she was, I was scared! She whispered in a dryer tone than she intended.

- Well... She asked me if I wanted to play with her, and since Monica showed me cool places...

- Didn't it come to your mind you ask me first?

- ... I don't know.

- How that you don't know?

- I don't know!

Rachel moved, woken up by the two adults.

- Mom!

- I'm here honey!

- Mom, that was great with House, we went to the park, to the zoo, to the aquarium, to the pirate-island, to the fair...

- Rachel, don't shout, you'll tell it to me in details tomorrow. You have to go to bed. Whispered Cuddy.

It was nearly 11 p.m, She didn't want Rachel to see the police take House away. She didn't want either House to be taken away by the police.

It became more and more complicated in her head

- But, Mom, we wanted to ask you if Howse can come back to play!

She opened her mouth and turned slowly her head to look at House. He didn't dare putting in her daughter head they could come back together?

Wilson, feeling an imminent explosion, came closer and put his hand on Cuddy's arm.

"Treat him gently" Screamed his eyes.

" Does he seem sick to you?" Retorted Cuddy's.

- Cuddy you're in denial. Sighed Wilson.

- Jimmy?

Wilson's breath cut itself.

His hand was captured between House's long fingers, who begun to study attentively his arm.

His gaze fell on the little scar left by the surgeon when he put back the bones of his wrist at their place.

- Does it hurt? He asked worried.

- N...No, House, it's been three years... It's been a while, it doesn't hurt anymore.

Wilson shot a glance at Cuddy, seeming to say, "I told you".

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you.

All the anger that Wilson had had fallen by now.

- I should have seen you weren't doing well House. Don't be sorry.

Rachel was getting impatient.

- So Mom? Daddy can come back to play or what? She asked in a whining tone, begging eyes filled with tears on Cuddy.

Cuddy and Wilson opened their eyes as big as flying saucer.

- How did you call him? Exclaimed Cuddy.

- Well... Daddy?

And she found the situation complicated five minutes sooner...

- House! This time, you went too far!

House lifted his hands as if saying "Not my fault".

- She chose all alone! She even made the voice go away!

- Uh?

- What was it saying to you? Asked Wilson sending a meaningful glance to Cuddy.

- It... Told me to do some things... Muttered House shivering.

- Such as?

- Once, it told me to strangle someone... I had a lot of problems because of it, but if I don't obey it hurt me.

Cuddy whispered.

- Do you think about a form of schizophrenia?

- No, as weird as it can seem, House's family is totally normal. And it would have begun when he was at med-school.

- So... Vicodin?

- Probably ... But he didn't take it in the asylum, hallucinations wouldn't have lasted.

- Mom...

- Rachel, House isn't ok, we have to cure him!

- No, I'm okay protested the concerned.

- Give me a number on a scale of 0 to 10 to tell me how much it hurts.

- Zero.

- House, it can't be zero, you have a hole in your thigh!

"Finally somebody notices"

- SHUT UP!

Cuddy, Wilson and Rachel jumped, House looked at them as if nothing happened.

- What?

- Did you just hear it? What did it say? Pressed Wilson.

- It's lying, we must not listen to it. Retorted House. It told me I would feel better, but it didn't even last an hour.

- What are you speaking about?

- What?

Wilson sighed. they were going nowhere.

- Listen. I think if we bring you to the hospital, they could give you medication so that the voice never come back.

- Rachel keeps the voice from coming back very well. Muttered House.

- You can't stay glued to Rachel for the rest of your life, we have to find another solution.

- They already gave me anti-psychotic, it didn't do anything.

Wilson quirked an eyebrow. So, the doctor in him didn't disappear completely.

- Did they try something else?

- Sedatives didn't do anything either.

- Sedatives aren't treatment. Answered Cuddy, mentally breaking Hourani's neck.

- Is there a treatment for nuts?

- If we go to the hospital, we'll see what we can do. Answered Cuddy.

- And after that, can I come back to play with Rachel?

-First, you have to be sure the voice won't hurt you anymore. Wilson answered with an appeasing voice.

Cuddy shot him a glare. Wilson was raising up hope, maybe vain, to two children with one of them was more than fifty years old.

- But, if it doesn't leave?

- We'll see in times. Come on put on your coat!

House stood up slowly and took his jacket which was on the couch.

- Where is the hospital?

- An ambulance will bring you there, you will be there in barely 10 minutes.

House turned his head to Rachel who was asleep again on the couch.

- I will put her to bed.

Cuddy was going to make an objection, but Wilson put a hand on her arm. It wasn't going to hurt somebody.

House carried Rachel to her room and put her in her bed, kissing her forehead in the process.

- Here we go?

- I will follow with my car. Said Wilson. I just have to call the nanny.

It was clear the always matchmaker was trying to give House and Cuddy some time without him.

- Right. Come, House.

House and Cuddy went to the ambulance Johnson had called.

The cops were still in retreat, if House spend a year and a half of his life been beaten up by guys in uniforms, they preferred to show up only if necessary.

An ambulance man and Cuddy helped House to climb in the ambulance, then the siren rang and the ambulance flew in the direction of New York Presbyterian Hospital.

* * *

><p>Now that there was lighter, Cuddy had a better look at House's face. He had more wrinkles, the ones around his mouth; his eyes and his forehead were more profound. The same that when he was in pain.<p>

She noticed also a few little scars on his brow; he must have been sutured a few times.

All at once, it hit her how he looked pale. At first she put that on the confinement, but now, she saw drops of sweat beginning to appear on his brow.

- House, does your leg hurts?

- I'm not in pain. He retorted.

She put her hand on his forehead.

- You're warm, you have a fever!

She put her fingers on his lymphatic ganglion, they were swollen.

- An infection! You really aren't in pain, anywhere?

- No.

Cuddy changed of tactic.

- The voice didn't tell you you were hurt.

- It's lying.

- Did it tell you where?

House caught Cuddy's hand and put it on his chest

- Always here, when it wants me to do something and I don't ...

Cuddy frowned; his heart beat far too quickly. She made a sign to the ambulance man who gave her an oxymeter and she put it on House's forefinger.

Immediately, a rapid beep resounded in the ambulance.

- 160? House lay down! Exclaimed Cuddy. Does your head hurt?

- Never hurt... Muttered House, laying down on the stretcher in the middle of the ambulance.

Cuddy opened his jacket, and screamed out of surprise when she saw a red stain stretching slowly on his T-shirt .

Without a word, the ambulance man gave her a pair of scissors, she quickly cut open the cloth, they stayed mouth opened.

It was a real bloodshed. There was no chance House wasn't in agony with that.

The borders of the wound roughly sutured with fishing line were red and swollen, blood and pus flowed slowly from the places where the points had jumped out on her ex's abdomen. Something which looked like cotton was escaping.

House shot a surprised glance to the lint that had become his work.

Cuddy turned teary eyes to him. Just looking at it made her hurt.

- Inject 10mg of morphine. She ordered taking gloves and antibiotic gel.

The ambulance man obeyed, House was too focused on his belly to care about the syringe.

Cuddy began to cut the fishing line, not stopping to talk to House.

- When did you get that? Who?

Two blue eyes went on her.

- I love you, you know?

Cuddy deadened a sob in her sleeve.

- Yes, I know.

- I didn't want to hurt you either.

- I know House, it's my fault, not yours. Whispered Cuddy working on the wound.

- No, I shouldn't have listened to it, it lied, it didn't even last an hour.

_"It told me I would feel better, but it didn't even last an hour."_

- Are you speaking about my house? Was it the voice which told you...

House nodded slowly.

-Since how much time do you hear it? pressed Cuddy.

- A while. It wanted to kill me too, but ... Finally it decided, revenge was better.

Cuddy swallowed. Wilson was right. They really had been blind.

* * *

><p>Wilson ran to the emergency, praying for his friend to be able to talk without nerve crisis.<p>

Cuddy nor House were at his eyesight. He went at the entrance of the emergencies.

It seemed his heart stopped.

The ambulance man held a sobbing Cuddy tightly whose hands were covered with blood.

The continuous beeping was destroying their ears.

* * *

><p>Now you can throw me bricks, and you know why I made an alternate ending ^^ There is one more chapter to go, and the alternate ending.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Erm I know, it hadn't been quick. I didn't know I would become that lazy. ^^'

Sorry about that

So here is the first ending of this story, the second will be here as soon as possible.

Please leave a review! =D

And a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Cuddy watched the policemen leave with the little piece of metal, completely empty.<p>

House had kept this bullet inside him for quite a long enough time to cause damages, and what went with it...

The blows he had taken from the young man at the fair had quickened the process, the bullet peacefully located in a rib had reached the liver with the strength of the punch, causing an internal hemorrhage.

That was all she had learned from the legist.

Wilson was by her side, as white as a sheet, mouth agape from the choc.

His wife had called him about ten times, leaving messages which showed her worries about little Rachel more and more.

He felt like if he explained her he would burst in tears before the end.

But it was to Cuddy to do that right now, he was waiting for her to show her pain and loss, so that he was sure to be here to comfort her at this moment.

But nobody could give her this comfort.

Cuddy stood up, unsteady.

- I have ... to go back to Rachel.

Wilson caught her hand, and made her sit down.

- How are we going to explain her that Cuddy? Her Daddy will not come to play with her while ... In three years she hasn't forgotten him, how are we going to explain...

- Wilson, it's hard enough, don't make it worst. Breathed Cuddy.

Life and death concept was unknown for a 5 years old girl, explaining to Rachel that House wouldn't come back when they just retrieved each other was just cruel.

And yet, it had to be done, one way or another...

* * *

><p>- Rachel, I have to tell you something.<p>

Noticing the serious look on her mother's face, she sat down quietly and waited for her to continue.

Cuddy took her on her lap, rocking gently, not sure of where to begin.

- Rachel, you'll be very sad.

Rachel didn't answer, thoughtful.

- Something happened to House... He... You won't see him for a very very long time.

- Why?

- Sometime, when people are very ill... Or old, they leave... in a deep sleep... And we don't see them again... Until we go in that sleep too.

- But I want to see my Daddy again!

Cuddy put her hand on Rachel's heart.

- He's here. She breathed her throat too tight to talk normally. And here too. She added putting Rachel's hand on her own heart. You can't see him, but all the things you have done together are here forever.

- But... Big tears were rolling on her cheeks. I want...

- I know, Rachel, me too ... But Daddy was very sick and we didn't notice...

An hour later, Rachel had stopped to cry and fell asleep from tiredness.

Cuddy put her gently in her bed, and finally, she allowed her tears to fall, while she was fixing the pirate-doctor drawing on the wall.

* * *

><p>To Cuddy's surprise, the church had been crowded.<p>

The death of the world famous doctor become mad had made it in the news on TV and in the papers.

Respectful doctors, thankful patients, former coworkers had decided to pay tribute to the talented doctor.

Cuddy, Wilson and Rachel had been on the first bench, both House's teams were there too, as well as Masters and others, that Wilson recognized as candidates for this stupid casting reality-show style House had imagined.

He was scared to see nobody... House had the acknowledgment he deserved.

The cemetery part was in little group, only Cuddy, Wilson, and Rachel as long as Cameron and Chase who felt closer to House than the others who was here.

Rachel had been quiet all day, Wilson said she needed time, but still, Cuddy was extremely worried about it. Her little girl was always full of life, and she got the feeling she was falling in a deep depression.

* * *

><p>- Mom, can we go to the park?<p>

- Honey, I have some work to do, you'll ask Eva tomorrow...

- But we're Wednesday! I don't have class! And Daddy said we could meet on Wednesdays!

Cuddy let a shaky sigh. Each Wednesday was the same thing. Rachel asked her to go meet House at the park. And it had been two months like that.

For the umpteenth time she explained her daughter House couldn't keep that promise, that it was not his fault and that he regretted it surely.

For the umpteenth time, Rachel did not answer and went back into her room to draw pirates...

* * *

><p>- Eyh! Rachel!<p>

She opened her eyes, disoriented.

- Stop sleeping, girl-ship we have a ship to attack! Captain Hook wants to keep all the treasure for him!

Rachel sat up like a spring, to meet blue eyes.

- Daddy?

- It's captain Daddy fair weather shrimp!

Rachel squealed happily and jumped off the bed, picked her wooden saber and followed the captain outside.

They played pirates for an hour, roaring terribly, pursuing each other, rolling on the ground...

Rachel stopped abruptly putting a questioning gaze on House.

- You no longer hurt?

House gave her a big smile.

- No, over, blown away, pfuuuiit! And I bet I have better legs than you!

He ran away, daring her to follow him.

- You'll see !

She pursued him, running with all her strength, he slowed down a little, she caught him, he made her think she was the best runner to please her...

- Daddy, will you come back?

House sighed.

- Rachel, Mommy is right, I'm sleeping right now, and I can't wake up.

- So... Why are you here?

- You're sleeping too. But you'll wake up, go back to Mommy and you'll continue your lives together...

- But, I wanted you to make a part of it!

- Me too Rachel...

He seemed to remember something.

- I threw away yours, because... Uh... I did something not really nice with it. So I have a new one for you!.

He picked a hairpin decorated with a little rose from his pocket, and attached a wayward lock of Rachel which always fell on her eyes.

- That's better isn't it?

- Thanks Daddy, I love it!

He kissed her forehead with a big smile.

- Come on go back with Mommy.

Rachel gave him a big sticky dribbling kiss on his cheek, as he hated them and went back to her home, running.

- See you Wednesday... Whispered House rubbing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Cuddy putted the bowl in front of her daughter who had a big smile on her face.<p>

Strange... But she was happy to see her like that, maybe Wilson was right after all, time helped things...

She frowned.

- Rachel... Where did you get this hairpin?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, finaly, here is the alternate ending of this story! I really hope you like it and that it will help your little wounded Huddy hearts ^^

Really thanks for all your reviews, they're really a good motivator to continue writing (and I expect you to leave one at the end of this ending...)

If they're french readers out there it's not my only fanfiction ( noooo there is not a hidden message in that sentence ^^)

Maybe one day I will translate an other, but I really have a lot of work (and my beta too) and I don't want to go in that again for now ^^

Ah, and yes, I have to thanks again Juice64 who made a wonderful work and put up with all my crappy english writing !

PS : As always I don't own this show...

* * *

><p>Wilson ran into the emergency, praying for his friend to be able to talk without freaking out.<p>

Cuddy nor House were at his eyesight. He caught a doctor.

- Didn't you see doctor Cuddy coming with a patient?

- I did, they went to the bloc for an urgent surgery.

- WHAT ? What's wrong with him ?

- Bullet wound in the abdomen, apparently, it got infected.

Wilson thanked him and made a rush to the observation room.

He found Cuddy, standing on her feet, her forehead against the glass window, eyes fixated on House.

She put reddened eyes on him.

- You're here. She whispered.

- What... Who?

- I don't know, I called Johnson, they will come to take the bullet.

She reported her attention back on the surgery on the other side of the window.

- He didn't complain at all, I had to see the blood on his T-shirt to notice...

A joyless laugh escaped her.

- He sutured himself with a fishing line; he kept some reflexes apparently...

Wilson looked down.

- He believes that everything is in his head... How many time did I tell him his pain was psychological ?

Cuddy bit her lower lip.

- You're not the one who injected him a placebo when he had asked for morphine...

Their eyes met, the two guilt ridden together in the same room, being guilty for the same thing. In others circumstances, they would have find it comical.

The surgery went on for a few hours, the bullet had been moved by the blows House had taken at the fair, causing lesions on the liver, and the surgeon repaired them with verve.

New York Presbitarian Hospital wasn't one of the best rated hospital of the world for nothing.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was in an intensive care room he was injected with antibiotics.<p>

Cuddy and Wilson stood at his side all night.

In the morning, the fever was entirely gone and House has got his color back. Wilson was gone to buy two coffees, Cuddy not wanting to miss the waking of her ex.

He was really warm, and he feels like he was on a little cloud. He stretched, sighed with content on his mattress of intense pleasure.

A hand came on his torso, he opened his eyes.

- Eyh

- Hi...

He humidified his lips, his mouth was horribly dry .

A drop fell on his face, his hand went immediately on Cuddy's cheek.

She sniffed cursing herself for crying while he was better.

- Don't cry, Cuddles!

- I thought you were going to die ! Whined Cuddy.

She hated this nickname, but now, the simple fact of hearing it made her want to jump at his neck.

- Not in my fund. You shouldn't be crying for me, you should hit me as hard as you can.

- You have been enough beaten up Greg, you never deserved all of that.

House didn't answer, but she saw very well, he didn't believe her. It certainly would take more time than that.

- Wilson...

- He left to buy some coffee, do you want something?

-Thirteen.

Cuddy frowned.

- You want to see your team?

The idea he would want to see Dr Hadley in particular seemed odd to her, she always had the impression he had a little preference for Chase and Kutner.

House made a brisk move with his head, a ghost of the impatient nod he made when his team was particularly slow to understand.

- They... Don't work in Princeton anymore, but I still can call them, they will be happy to have a word from you.

Wilson came in, a coffee in each hand.

He paused when he saw that is friend was awake and apparently in good shape, then he made a rush to the bed, drawing him in a bear hug.

- Fuck! House!

- Maybe later. Is it a mania of both of you to cry ?

Wilson wiped his eyes.

- I'm just very happy to see you.

- So you're crying ? Logical...

The others couldn't help but laugh, even if this one was feeble, they would receive sarcasms arm opened.

-Where is Rachel ?

- With her baby-sitter, you want her to come in to see you?

- Yes, I would like to.

A growl interrupted them.

- The stomach call. Smiled Cuddy. I will call a nurse.

She went out quickly. She wanted to jump and hop everywhere. He was fine, Rachel was fine, he didn't really try to kill her...

She has been so scared this afternoon... Every kinds of scenarios have taken place in her head, what if her guest didn't left the room, what if Rachel had been here ?

During House's "Great Escape year", she had gotten herself on sleeping pills because the idea of him coming to get her at home and physically harming her was haunting her.

She had thought she had beenentirely wrong about him, that he was showing only a mask hiding a far more violent and darker person.

House didn't like when things didn't go the way he wanted, and did everything to avoid that. She had supposed that this violence he showed was the reaction of the "real" House who was hiding... After all he was a first class manipulator.

Now, she was feeling incredibly stupid. How could she believe that? Sure, with what he had done, it was legitimate to ask questions. But she had known him for 25 years, he could have never keep this face up all this time.

She shook her head, chasing these dark thoughts and asked a nurse to go buy House some food, giving her a bill.

She went back to his room, smiling, but she was greeted by an oncologist with an alarmed look.

- What.. What's going on?

- He has liver failure.

* * *

><p>- I'm positive about it. It doesn't come from the damage caused by the bullet. Announced the surgeon deadpanned.<p>

- Do you think Vicodin...

- No, he didn't take it in years it can't be that.

- The ultrasound scan shows nothing.

Cuddy's pager went off.

- Damn...

They ran into the ICU room where a nurse with a very worried look held a bag containing brown urine.

- K-Kidney failure.

- So, this is something else.

- Do you think his psychiatric issues could be the symptoms of "something else" ?

asked Cuddy with hope.

- I ... doubt it. I think in three years, the rest of his internal organs would have suffered if it was linked to a disease.

- Wilson! Thirteen! Claimed House.

Wilson turned to Cuddy.

- He's right, we should call his team.

- He only mentioned Thirteen thought... Muttered Cuddy with a frown.

- They had a connection... She went out of jail and he went to pick her up, I don't really know what changed, but their relationship seemed to change.

- I'm calling Foreman, you, call Hadley, tell her they have a last case to solve.

It took her a little persuasion to convince Foreman to take the case, Chase and Thirteen accepted immediately.

However, it seemed like they had lost track of Taub...

Chase contacted Cameron who took the first plane for NY City.

Cuddy had made installed a whiteboard in her office, where the team would come.

She wrote.

LIVER AND KIDNEYS FAILURE

After a brief thought:

PSYCHOSIS + DEMENTIA = SYMPTOMS?

The reunion was brief, they were already focused on the case.

- Maybe it's auto-immune proposed Chase, the infection boosted his immune system which backfired him.

- Samples are already in lab, we're testing him for that. Replied Wilson.

- Maybe a gonorrhea, which attacked his kidneys, liver and brain...

- If it was that simple fact of peeing would make him scream in agony. Cut Foreman.

- He absolutely doesn't complain about any kind of pain, he thinks it's not real. Informed Cuddy. Anyway, I doubt he has had a very active sexual life these three last years so you can exclude all STDs...

Wilson cringed. He _hoped_ House hadn't had an active sexual life these three last years...

- Maybe I should make a neurological exam. Proposed Foreman. That way, we'll be clear for the psychosis.

- Good idea. What else? said Cuddy, writing "NEURO EXAM" on the board.

- Heavy Metals? Proposed Thirteen.

- Test him for the commons, and do some cultures. Replied the Dean.

They nodded and went to work.

* * *

><p>- Hi House.<p>

- Hi Drac'la. He replied.

Cameron made an uneasy smile, not knowing how to react to this House.

- I have to take some blood. She announced. Give me your arm.

He obeyed, compliant. As long as the syringe which they used was empty, it didn't make a problem.

Foreman was waiting behind, observing all the moves of his former boss, being on the lookout for any symptom.

House put his slightly yellowed eyes on him, clicking repetitively his tongue against his palate.

One big toddler.

- Wha's doin' here? He asked frowning.

Foreman lifted an eyebrow, House couldn't have become so... He couldn't find a word. But he had the feeling that the genius was having a severe mental retardation now.

Cameron shot him a death glare, and answered for him given his lack of reaction.

- We have a case. Do you remember? Puzzles...

The corner of his lips went up.

- I like puzzles.

- And you gave us the taste... Do you remember?

House seemed to think about it.

- I have dreams... Always is a big red and grey ball...

- Yeah! You liked to use it to think! Exclaimed Cameron with a big smile.

- Wilson...

- He went home for a change of clothes. He will come back soon.

- Thirteen?

- She is doing test for heavy metals at the lab.

House shot an inquisitive look to the samples Cameron just took.

- These are for cultures.

- Are you finished or what? Asked Foreman.

Cameron shot him a freezing look.

- Treat him as any patient, he doesn't need you to rub it in. She growled passing him.

* * *

><p>LIVER AND KIDNEYS FAILURE<p>

PSYCHOSIS + DEMENTIA = SYMPTOMS?

ATAXIA DISKINESIA TREMBLING

- He has neurological symptoms, we can include dementia and psychosis. Commented Wilson.

- Maybe not, replied Foreman, I'm thinking about brain cancer.

Wilson and Cuddy looked at him, knocked down.

- Do an MRI. Said the dean, with a shaky voice.

Cameron and Chase came in as Foreman and thirteen went out.

- Negative for heavy metals and auto-immune. Stated Chase.

- Where are they going? Asked Cameron.

- To the MRI room.

Half an hour later, they observed House's head pictures with consternation.

- Lesions.

- Probably the cause of his neurological symptoms... Maybe it has nothing to do with what is shutting down his liver and kidneys.

- He took a lot of blows on the head apparently these times. Admitted Cuddy.

Little scars on House's face testified for it.

- And on a genetically level... Begun Foreman.

- Both his parents are dead naturally, from what I know. Replied Cuddy.

- Not his father, we should contact him! Exclaimed Wilson.

Five pairs of ex-orbited eyes answered him.

- How come ? Do I have to remind you, you had to drag him by the feet to make him go there? Asked Foreman cheekily.

- His bi-o-lo-gi-cal father, replied Wilson as if Foreman was particularly slow.

- Do you know him? Asked Cuddy.

- Not personally, but House told me who he is so...

- Does he know he is his son ? Asked Chase.

- I don't know, House doesn't know, we're not even sure if his mother knew.

- Okay, contact him. I'm going to ask House if he knows something about it. Cuddy replied.

- Wasting time. Said Foreman.

- House is still able to answer a few questions!

- He doesn't even remember the work he was doing with us! You're wasting your time, Cuddy!

- It's _Doctor_ Cuddy for you, and no, spending time with my friend is not a waste, whichever his mental state is! And if this case is hassling you, or if you don't want House to be cured, I'm not keeping you here. Is that clear?

Foreman looked down, intimidated.

Cuddy left furiously, clicking her heels.

- Pffiuuu, I hope that I will never be looked at like that by a woman! Chase said.

- I think it is hot.

The four others looked at Thirteen, unbelieving.

- If we can't even laugh.

* * *

><p>- Wilson...<p>

- He will come to see you later. Cuddy said. Tell me, do you know if somebody has been seriously sick in your family?

House shook his head.

- You're all stupid.

Cuddy smiled in spite of herself, eyebrow raised.

- I'm glad to see you to.

- Wilsooooooooooooooon !

- You're in love with him or what? She laughed.

- No. Only you.

She felt her tears mounting, the answer was so automatic.

She knew it for a fact now, she was the only one inlaid in House's heart... With Rachel.

- Thirteen!

- She's doing tests... Why are you always asking after her?

- Cuddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! He looked aggravated.

And the penny dropped.

* * *

><p>- We're so... STUPIDS! Claimed Cuddy.<p>

- And minister Mycroft denies everything about an extramarital relationship with Blythe. Announced Wilson.

- Oh, we don't need him! House found the diagnostic since the beginning and we didn't notice! Replied Cuddy.

- Uh? So?

- Which genetic disease, come from an anomaly of the gene placed on the chromosome number thirteen?

The others gaped at her.

- Wilson disease, muttered Chase.

- And he was telling us since the beginning! He has Kayser-Flescher's ring. I already checked. She said seeing that Foreman wanted to object. Go fill him with zinc.

Wilson and Cuddy smiled at each other. It wasn't curable but it was treatable and House would have a normal life.

* * *

><p>- Thank God, he has his mother's eyebrows!<p>

- When will you stop to tease me about my eyebrows?

- I did give you a long enough break, didn't I ?

The baby in House's arm was babbling happily.

- And what's the name of this fatso?

Wilson smiled.

- Charles Gregory Wilson.

- So junior, I announced you inherited of the most moralizer father of this planet! But don't worry, you're godfather will make it up for.

- Could you wait a year or two before you pervert him?

- Rachel and I were conveniently looking for a new ship-boy! The sooner I begin his education, the better it is.

- That's what is worrying me.

- Speaking of the devil... Eyh Rachel come to share the loot!

The little girl came running with the iron box containing cookies, a furious Cuddy on her tail.

- It's YOU? You told her to steal the cookies?

House answered her with the most innocent look he could make.

- Oh no, I only told her the ship-boys had to share the loot with the captains. Not the same!

- Rachel, we're having dinner in 20 minutes, we'll see for the cookies after that. Sandra is cooking a good meal; you wouldn't spoil your appetite?

- Pff not funny.

- That's good Rachel, you have to know the Wilson corsairs, are excellent resource of food. You can steal as much as you want, they'll never bother you.

- HOUSE!

* * *

><p>Cuddy cuddled against her fiancé, covered of sweat.<p>

- Fortunately, we didn't mix our genes...

- Are we forced to talk about that? Asked the dean, out of breath.

- Oh, this is one of the first things I thought when my semen...

- Liar.

She sighed.

- I would have like a baby with your eyes...

- And we'll put zinc in his bottles?

She smacked him lightly on the chest.

- Idiot!

A comfortable silence settled.

- Cuddy?

- Yes?

- My leg hurts.

She smiled at him, fished out of his arms, and kissed his scar.

- Is that better?

- Much better. He muttered closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The end ^^ (review button is down here =p)<p> 


End file.
